A New Threat
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: Sequel to Fate Works in Mysterious Ways. Read that story first before you read this. Its been four years since Ares and Athena got married and had the twins. Its peaceful for now until a new enemy is brought to light and they have to team up with another mythology of Gods to stop this enemy from bringing the end of the world and the reign of the Gods.
1. A Warning from a New Friend

A New Threat

Review: Sequel to Fate Works in Mysterious Ways. Read that story first before you read this. Its been four years since Ares and Athena got married and had the twins. Its peaceful for now until a new enemy is brought to light and they have to team up with another mythology of Gods to stop this enemy from bringing the end of the world and the reign of the Gods.

AN: READ the first story first before this one if you haven't. Those who returned. Welcome back and I hope you enjoy the sequel. This is not a crossover with the movie Thor. I just got some ideas to add from the movie. So if you don't like it, feel free to leave.

Chapter One A Warning from a New Friend

"Alethia. Alexander. Behave your grandma." I called from the kitchen as I flash on my Goddess clothes.

"Alexander give me back my book. MOM." Alethia yelled.

"I don't have your book." Alexander said.

"Go. I'll take care of them." Metis said.

"Listen to your grandma. Both of you." Ares said, before he came into the kitchen already in his armor that he usaully wears to meetings. It was a meeting that we were unprepared for. Metis helped out watching the twins during prepared meetings, but we were running late while waiting for Metis to come back.

"This meeting better be important." Ares growled.

"We'll find out, love. We better go before Zeus blasts you off Olympus." I said. Ares and I appeared sitting on our throwns.

"Your late." Zeus said, giving both of us looks.

"Sorry father. We had to wait for Metis to come to watch the twins." I said. Zeus nodded in understandment. I shifted into a better sitting position. Wisdom lands on my armrest.

"How's the twins doing?" Artemis asked. Demeter leaned in to hear.

"They are doing good. Fighting a bit when we left." I said. Artemis and Demeter nodded and we were silenced as Hera gave us a glare to shut up. I gave her the glare right back.

"What did you call this meeting for, father?" Apollo asked as we were all settled.

"I got a visit from one of the other Gods from another Mythology that wants to warn us about something." Zeus said.

"Another Mythology. You can't be serious." Demeter said.

"You'll see." Zeus said as the doors to the thrown room opened and all our heads turn. A man and a woman enter the thrown room and walk towards the front of the throwns and come to a stop in front of us.

"What can we do for you?" Poseidon asked.

"I am Thor, God of Thunder and this is Lady Sif." Thor said.

"Norse Mythology." I said.

"Smart girl. Yes." Sif said. I nod.

"What is it that you need our help with?" Zeus asked.

"I don't know how much you know about the frost giants." Thor said. Everyone looks at me, knowing I might know the answer.

"Their the ones that the first war against you wanted to bring the world into another ice age, but your father Odin defeated them." I said.

"Yes. Awhie its been peace but Laufeyson came looking to kill my father and he was killed by Loki who was looking for attention from father. We just got word that the frost giants have raised him from the dead and now he's planning to take over the earth by bringing it into another ice age and take down all the Gods of every mythology.  
We need your help." Thor said. We all looked at each otehr and nodded. Ares smiled sensing war. I shook my head at my husband.

"Yes. We will help." Zeus said.

"Thank you." Thor said.

"Council is dismissed." Zeus said. Ares wrapped an arm around me as we walk down the path to our temple/home.

"We'll finally get some action." Ares said, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah. What about the twins?" I said

"I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind helping." Ares said.

"I don't think so." I said. We entered. Metis greeted us.

"The twins are sleeping. What's going on?" Metis asked. We explained.

"I wouldn't mind helping you guys out." Metis said. I hug her. Metis disappeared.

"I think we should go to bed." Ares said, scooping me off my feet and carrying me to our bed. We curled up under our covers and fell asleep. A boom woke us up. Something or someone was attacking Olympus.

AN: There you go. Hope you liked. Next chapter will be up as soon as I get it up. Reviews are much appreciated.  



	2. The First Encounter

Chapter 2 The First Encounter

Olympus was under attack. Ares flashes on his armor as he gets out of bed. He turns to me as I get out of bed.

"Get the twins out of here to your moms. GO." Ares said, running out the door. I rantowards the twins room as they come running out.

"Mom. What's going on?" Alethia said, as I pick them up.

"Someone is attacking Olympus. I'm taking you to your Grandma's house." I said.

"I want to help." Alexander said. I swear he was truning into Ares.

"When your older." I said, appearing in Metis's house. She jumped in surprise.

"Athena." Metis said.

"But mom." The twins said.

"Not buts." I said, setting the twins down.

"Athena. What's wrong?" Metis asked.

"Olympus is under attack. I need you to watch the twins until either me or Ares comes back for them. I know its late mom, but we were unprepared." I said, flashing my armor on along with my sword attached to my belt.

"Its fine. Go. Your father and husband are gonna need your help." Metis said. The twins gave me a hug and I hug them back

"Behave. Both of you." I said. I disappeared and appeared on Olympus in the middle of the fight. Somehow father got the demigods there. I saw my children fighting along side Ares kids. I smiled and then I saw the enemy. It was the frost giants. I pulled out my sword as one came at me. I blocked the sword made of ice from hitting me. I blast him with lightning and he went flying. I saw Thor and Sif helping out the others. I let lightning dance around my hands and sends the lightning hitting ten of the frost giants. I backed up and met someones back.

"The kids safe?" Ares asked.

"Mom has them." I said.

"Good." Ares said as two frost giants stalked towards us. I held out my sword, gripping it tight as I kept my eyes on them. A blast comes and we were all knocked off our feet. I land right next to Ares. I groan and look up. Laufey stood in front of everyone.

"That's Laufey?" I ask

"Apparenetly." Ares said, helping me to my feet.

"Get out of here. Your not welcomed here." Zeus said.

"Silence old fool. I come to talk." Laufey said. All the Demigods stood down. I stood next to Ares as Laufey approached Zeus. My lips were in a fine line. I didn't trust him and I could tell Ares didn't trust him either. His body was tense. Thor and Sif stood behind Zeus.

"What do you want Laufey?" Zeus asked. I felt Ares put a hand on my lower back. I look at him and see him frowning towards Laufey. I looked back at father as Laufey stopped in front of Zeus.

"I came to start the war. I will bring another Ice Age on this end and I will end the reign of Gods from Norse to the Greeks." Laufey said.

"And we'll not go down without a fight." Ares said. Laufey turned.

"Well if it isn't the famous war God and Goddess. I know I wouldn't be going down without a fight. This won't be the last time you see me or my men. You'll see more of them as this war starts. Till next time." Laufey said. Laufey and his men disappear. Everyone picked up the mess that was left.

"Go get the twins. I'll see you at our home." Ares said, kissing my check. I nod and appear in Metis's home.

"Everything ok?" Metis asked as we walked to the twins rooms that Metis had in case they had to stay for a night.

"Laufey has declared war." I said.

"Well let's hope this war doesn't last for long." Metis said. We picked up the twins that were sleeping and appear and mine and Ares temple in their bedrooms and put them to bed. Afterwards, Metis hugged me goodnight and disappeared. I head into the other room. A knock on the door came. I went and opened the door to see...

"Hercules. What are you doing here?" I said, seeing my brother who I haven't seen since the wedding. He had gone back to guarding the ancient lands.

"Father. Brought me back to help with Laufey. Your going to need my help with Laufey." Hercules said. I heard footsteps and turned. Ares stood behind me with his arms crossed.

"Oh yea. The hero is here to help." Ares said, with a tight frown on his face.

"Hello Ares. Good to see you too." Hercules said. He entered and I closed the door behind him.

AN: Thought I would end it there. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you. 


	3. The Talk

Chapter 3 The Talk

I poured three cups of tea as Hercules and Ares sat at the table. Herc looked calm while Ares didn't look to happy to have Herc in our house. I shake my head. I was use to it. Just like Ares and I use to be. Ares and Hercules had a sibling rivaly where Ares wanted to kill Hercules because Herc had father's love. I brought the cups over and joined my brothers at the table.

"How are the twins doing?" Hercules asked.

"They are doing fine. They have gotten bigger since you last seen them." I said.

"I will have to see them soon. I have to talk to father after I am done talking to you two. I won't keep you two up for long since I got here a little late." Hercules said.

"I think tomorrow will be a good time since both of them are sleeping." I said. Hercules gave a nod and took a sip of his tea as Wisdom comes and lands on my shoulder. Ares was throwing daggers with his eyes at Hercules and Herc was looking calmly at Ares.

"You having a issue with me being here air head." Hercules said, giving a smirk.

"Here we go again." I mumble.

"Yes. I... Wait. What did you call me." Ares said, starting to stand up. I push him back in his chair.

"Will you two stop acting like children and lets talk about this." I said, glaring at my husband. Ares snorted but leaned back.

"What do we know about this Frost King?" Hercules said. One of my followers appeared and brought a book towards the table and set it on the table.

"Thank you Aurora." I said. She bowed and disappeared to head back to my temple in Athens. I opened the book.

"Laufey was the frost giant that back during the Vikings wanted to turn the world back into an ice age. He was defeated by Odin and their main power source was taken by the Asguardians. He was killed by Loki a few years ago after trying to kill Odin and somehow he was brought back." I said.

"Dark magic probably." Hercules said.

"Yeah probably." Ares said.

"We'll have to find away to stop him before he brings another ice age to this world and kill all the Gods and mortals." I said.

"Meaning we might have to team up with Loki and the others." Hercules said.

"I get along with Loki so there shouldn't be an issue there." Ares said.

"Figures you two will get along. Whoops." Hercules says, dodging a punch from Ares. I shake my head. Men at times. Even though I'm married to one, but I still love him even if him and my favorite brother doesn't get along.

"You two need to learn how to work together if we want to stop Laufey." I said with anger in my voice.

"Tartaraus will freeze over before I help him." Ares said.

"It will be if we don't work together. Athena's right Ares. Let's put our differences aside and actually work together without fighting. Deal?" Hercules said, holding out his hand to Ares. Ares looks at it and I bite my bottom lip, wondering what he was going to choose. Ares took his hand which shocked me.

"Deal, but as soon as this is over, we are back to our old ways." Ares said. I saw Hercules smile and nod.

"Works fine with me. I'll let you two get some sleep and I will go and talk to our father. Good night." Hercules said, after giving me a hug. He leaves the temple and I turn to look at my husband, who was looking at me with that certain look in his eyes.

"I'm surprised that your willing to work with him through this." I said, walking up to him, until I was standing in front of him.

"You know I would do anything to make you happy and the way you were looking. If I didn't agree. I would be sleeping on the couch with no sex for a month." Ares said. He was right. It already happened to him and he hated every day of it.

"Yeah your right. Glad you chose the right thing, love." I said, kissing his check. He captured my lips as I pulled away and kissed me hard and deep. I smile against his lips and kiss him back. He scooped me up bridal style.

"Let's get to bed or we aren't going to make it to bed." Ares said. I laugh as he carried me off to bed and closed the door with his foot.

AN: Sorry guys that I haven't updated in awhile. I have been busy roleplaying on facebook and my computer decided to have my harddrive crash and I had writers block on this story trying to figure out what I wanted to do, but I updated finally. Hope you enjoyed. Till next time so feel free to review for me, please. 


	4. A Place to put the Twins

Chapter 4.  
A Place to put the Twins.

I rolled over and reached for my husband. I find his spot empty. Usually I wake up to him watching me, but if there is a war or battle coming then he's out of bed and training before I get up. I sit up and stretch. I heard Wisdom's hoot telling me that the twins were up already. I flashed on some clothes and hurry out. I found the twins sitting on Hercules lap as they listened to him tell a story of our Greek history.

"And that's how your mom helped me with getting the Golden apples of Hera back to the tree." Hercules said. I chuckled as the kids begged for more.

"They sure don't get enough of our history." I said.

"Did you tell them of when you fought their father during the fall of Troy." Hercules asked.

"She did. She did. Dad got his a... Uh, butt whipped by a woman." Alexander said, as he caught my glare as he was about to swear. I was gonna have to give Ares the talk again for swearing in front of the kids.

"You two hungry?" I ask.

"Yes mommy. Can I help?" Alethia asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Tell another story, Uncle Herc." Alexander said as Alethia followed me into the kitchen. With Alethia's help I made scrambled eggs and toast along with sausage and bacon.

"Herc. Where's Ares?" I ask as I flashed the plates and pans on the table.

"He's in your traing room." Hercules said. I head down the stairs and heard the sounds of training. I pushed the door open and dodge out of a spear gettign thrown at me.

"I'm not Herc." I said.

"Sorry. I've been on edge." Ares said, as I pulled the spear out of the wall and stepped into the training room. I put the spear in the spot.

"I think we all are. We need to stop Laufey and soon." I said, coming up to Ares and place a hand on his arm. He shrugs me off and walks towards the door. He has never done that to me. I looked hurt.

"He's not going to go down without a fight and I got a feeling he's going to send things after us. So we should be ready. Let's go eat." Ares said. I sigh softly as he disappears.

"Already things are changing with us. I hope its not permenant." I whispered as I followed Ares up to join Herc and the twins for breakfast. I sat down next to Alethia and Herc. A bolt of ligtning hit the floor and Ares and I were on our feet with hands on our swords and the twins scrambling to get into hiding. Zeus stood in front of us.

"Dad." I said, lifting my hand off the hilt of my sword.

"Jumpy much?" Zeus asked as Ares got out of his fighting stance. The twins popped their heads out.

"Grandpa." The twins shouted, running over. Zeus smiled and scooped them up.

"Hey you two. Staying out of truoble for your mommy." Zeus said.

"Of course." Alethia said.

"More like driving mommy up a wall at times. Come here you two." I said, taking the twins in my arms. I set them down and they ran off to play. I picked up all the plates and put them in the dishwasher as Zeus talked to Ares and Hercules. I come and joined them at the table.

"The Twins need to get out of Olympus. Only until this crisis is settled." Zeus said, seeing my face.

"But.." I said.

"Metis can't watch them all the time. And it will be only until we get rid of Laufey and they can come back to Olympus." Zeus said. I looked at Ares and saw him looking at me as well.

"Alright. Where?" I asked.

"Camp Half Blood. Chiron already knows they will be coming." Zeus said. I give a nod.

"Alright." I said. A few minutes later. The twins were packed up and ready. I took Alethia and Alexander's hands and Ares took Alex. We appeared at the border of Camp Half Blood. Alethia and Alexander looked at us and we nod. The twins let go of our hands and ran ahead. I looked at Ares. He held out his hand and I took his hand and we entered camp right behind our children. It has been awhile since I was here. We came to where the cabins were. I saw Alethia and Alexander standing talking to Chiron.

"Lady Athena and Lord Ares. Its wonderful to see you. The twins will be welcomed to stay and sleep in your cabins." Chiron said.

"I call Ares cabin." Alexander said. He took off running to Ares cabin where Clarissa was waiting. She nodded to her dad and led Alex into Ares cabin.

"I want moms. Mom. Come with me." Alethia said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards my cabin. Ares followed right behind. Annabeth stood at the cabin.

"Hey mom." Annabeth said, smiling.

"Hey Annabeth. Alethia will be staying here with what happening." I said.

"Well she's welcomed to stay with us along with her brother. Come in Alethia and I will show you where you'll be sleeping." Annabeth said. Alethia skipped in and I followed. All my demigod children bowed in respect. I stood and watch as Alethia was shown everything and her eyes practically lit up. I fet a tug on my pants and looked down to see Alexander.

"I think dad wants you to go." Alexander said. I looked back and saw Ares looking uncomforatable. I bent down and hugged Alex.

"Mom. Not in front of everyone." Alexander said, as he pulled back as I went to kiss his check. Alethia ran to me and hugged me and let me kiss her check.

"Be careful mom." Alethia said.

"I will. YOu and your brother stay out of trouble." I said.

"I'll make sure that they do, mom." Annabeth said. I give a nod and head out towards Ares.

"We will come back for them as soon as we get rid of Laufey." Ares said.

"Take as long as you want. It looks like they are happy here." Chiron said.

"They seem to." I said. Ares wrapped his arm around me and we disappear to appear on Olympus in our temple.

"At least the twins will be safe now." Ares said, as he headed towards the training room.

"Yeah at least they are." I said. I head into the kitchen to make some tea for myself.

AN: Next chapter something should happen or something else. Hope you liked this chapter. 


	5. The Turning Point

Chapter 5.  
Figuring things out.

I hated this, being cooped up on Olympus waiting for something, but it seemed peaceful at the moment.

"Its the calm before the storm." Hercules said, as we laid on the mat in the training room after sparing with each other.

"Yeah your right there." I said, as I laid on my back. It has been a week since the threat and since we put the twins in Camp Half Blood. I missed having them around and hearing their arguements and their laughter. I sigh.

"Missing the twins?" Hercules said.

"Every day. I wake up thinking they are still here and realize that they are gone and at a safe place. Less Laufey goes after the camp, which I hope he doesn't or I'm gonna send his ass to Tartaraus." I said.

"Protective much?" Ares asked, from where he lifted weights.

"Its our children and mothers are always proctective of their children." I said, as I stood up, stretching my mussels. I pick up my stuff and head up the stairs to take a shower and get in fresh clothes. I stood in the shower, leaning against the wall of the shower as I let the water run over me. Things were running through my mind. I let out a sigh as I finish showering and get into regular clothes. I come into the living room and sit on the couch. I pick up the book that I was reading and curled up.  
Ares came over and I was into my book to notice that he arrived. I felt weight on my feet. I look up to see Ares looking at me.

"You need a massage?" Ares asked. I give a nod and he motioned for me to move closer. He was leaning against the arm of the couch and I sat in between his legs and he starts giving me a massage. Hercules comes over and sits on my legs.

"Ouch. Ouch." I said, as I feel pressure on the legs.

"Wonderboy. Don't make me throw you off Olympus for sitting on my wife's legs." Ares growled.

"Sorry. Sorry." Hercules said, moving off the couch and onto the floor. Ares war dogs growled and I hushed them by throwing them their favorite bones to keep them occupied so Hercules wasn't being chased around Olympus by the dogs.

"So now what should we do?" Hercules said.

"I think waiting is what we should do. Wait for him to make the first move." I said.

"I still think we should go to his home planet and take him on." Ares said.

"And the cost of many lives. No. And you wondered why all those centuries ago why dad made me Goddess of war next to you." I said.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know." Ares said. Later that night. I laid in bed awake as Ares snored beside me. I couldn't fall asleep. I gave up after a few minutes and I got off the bed without waking my husband. I flash on some clothes and disappear out of the temple and onto the streets of Athens. The streets were quiet and the stars were out tonight. I head down the streets towards where my people have my temple. I came up the hill towards it. I saw my people were trying to rebuild or repair it to its former glory. I enter and feel around for a loose stone in the floor. I found it and I moved the stone to reveal a hole. I look around and make sure no one was there or watching me, but someone was watching me in secret and I didn't sense it or notice.

I land on dirt in a tunnel underneath my temple. I lit a torch and head down the tunnel towards a light. I enter a secret room where torches were lit. There was a table in the middle covered in papers. There were shelves after shelves of books and scrolls. A follower came out of the shadows.

"Lady Athena. Shouldn't you be sleeping back on Olympus?" The follower said.

"I couldn't sleep. I want to read." I said. The follower nodded and I got to work. I laid on the cot reading a book and my eyes were starting to get heavy. I laid the book on my chest and pass out. I woke up to a poking.

"Your husband is looking for you." The follower said.

"Is it morning?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"Its close to sun rise, Lady Athena." The follower said. I groan as I got up. I disappear and appear outside my temple. I saw a man with his back to me.

"Ares?" I ask. The man turned and I stepped back. Laufey stood in front of me.

"Guess again." Laufey said. His men surround me.

"Damnit." I said.

"Take her alive to our home planet and we'll see what we can do with her." Laufey said. One of his men came at me and I blasted him with lightning. A man came up behind me and hit me hard in the head. Before I black out all I saw was Laufey smiling and the world went black.

Ares prove. I rolled over and reached for Athena to hold her to me. I found her spot empty. It was rare that she was up before me. I get out of bed and head into the kitchen. The temple seemed quiet without the twins around. One of Athena's followers appeared before me. She bowed.

"Lord Ares." The follower said.

"What is it?" I asked, seeing panic on her face.

"Its Athena." The follower said. I felt my heart drop. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"She's taken. Taken by Laufey." The follower said. I let out an angry yell that rang through Olympus and all the Olympian Gods knew something was wrong. Laufey was going to pay for taking my wife and I will kill him and any of his men if they hurt her.

AN: There you go. The turning point. Hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter coming up and Ares is going to go wild with trying to get to Athena. Reviews are much appreciated. 


	6. The Rescue

Chapter 6 The Rescue

Ares Prove. I appear in the thrown room utterly pissed off and making the other Gods jump in surprise.

"Ares your late. Give me a damn good reason why not to throw your ass off Olympus." Zeus said, glaring at me. I glared right back.

"I do. Athena's taken by Laufey." I growl.

"What!?" Zeus and Artemis yelled. Zeus stood up from his thrown. He looked pissed and worried.

"She went to her temple because she couldn't sleep and she was taken at sun rise." I said.

"We have to do something father." Artemis said.

"No. I don't want to loose anyone." Zeus said.

"What? You would leave your daugther, my wife, to be killed by those monsters." I growl.

"And do what? Cause more Gods to die?" Zeus asked.

"At least send someone to save her." I yell, making my father flinch. I see there was no reasoning with my father.

"FINE. Then I will go and get her and kill anyone that tries to get in my way." I growl and I head out of the thrown room, slamming the door shut behind me, causing the room to shake with the slam. I heard a pop and Hercules appear in front of me.

"Ares wait." Hercules said. I shove him out of my way.

"Move Wonderboy. I'm not in the mood. I don't want to loose her." I said, as I walked.

"Let me help. We both care for Athena. Your going to need some help. Let's go talk to Thor." Hercules said. I let out a sigh.

"I am only agreeing to this because both of us want to stop Laufey and Athena would want me to have you help out and not leave her there." I said. Hercules and I appear on Asguard. Thor stood waiting for us.

"Something is wrong." Thor said.

"Yes. I need to get to Laufey's home. NOW." I said.

"Ares calm down. Laufey took Athena. We need help getting her back." Hercules said.

"I'll help. I've been there before." Thor said. We disappear and appear on Laufey's home.

"Follow me." Thor said and he started walking towards where Laufey's castle was. We arrived and saw Laufey sitting on his thrown. A evil smile came onto his face when he saw us.

"I wondered how long it will take for you all to come to me." Laufey said.

"Where's Athena? I know you have her." I said, with an angry growl. Laufey gave a nod and one of his men came out carrying a woman. The woman was dumped on the snow covered ground. It was Athena and she looked badly hurt. The Golden blood of the Gods was coming out the wounds that she had. Her eyes were closed and I saw a lot of bruises.

"You bastards." I growl. I ran towards Athena to get her, but two frost giants jumped in front of me.

"MOVE!" I said, hitting them both. I come to Athena and she disappears. It was an illusion. I let out a angry yell. I saw Laufey and he was laughing. Athena laid at his feet. Her eyes were slightly open and she was looking at me. I sent a message in her head.

'Hold on. I will get to you as soon as I can.' I said in her head. I saw her give me a weak nod as I see Hercules and Thor fighting their way through also trying to get to her. I ran. I shoved and killed all the frost giants that got in my way. I neared the steps and Laufey stood up.

"Look frost boy. I have no time to deal with you. All I want is my wife back." I said with a growl in my voice.

"I can see what is in your heart, Ares. I see your power hungry but this woman is holding you back. (An: A hint of a coming chapter.) Maybe I should give you what your heart desires." Laufey said.

"All I desire is my woman in my arms safe and sound. Now move." I said, sending a bolt of lightning and it hits him, sending him flying back. I pick up Athena and heard her cry out in pain.

"Hold on. I'm getting you to Apollo. WONDERBOY. THOR. I got her. Let's get her out of here. NOW." I yell. We disappear to appear on Olympus.

Laufey's prove. I picked myself off the ground after being blasted and them leaving.

"You will get what your heart desires sooner or later, Ares and I will make sure of it." I said, with a smirk.

AN: Yes its a hint of what is to come. Next chapter should be up as soon as I can.  



	7. The Recovery

Chapter 7 The Recovery

Ares prove. I paced the floor outside my bed chambers as Apollo attended Athena. Artemis and Hercules sat in the chairs.

"Ares. Your gonna put a hole in the floor if you keep your pacing." Hercules said.

"I know your worried, but I don't think Athena will be happy with you if you put a hole in her floor." Hercules said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried." I said. A flash of light came and Alethia appeared.

"Is it true dad?" Alethia asked. She had learned to teleport as a newborn. Nearly scared Athena and me to death, but she usually came back a minute after disappearing.  
I held out my arms and she ran and jumped in my arms. I held her.

"Your mom is fine. Uncle Apollo is taking care of her." I said, kissing her check. Alexander appeared a few minutes after her sister.

"Sis. You should have waited for me." Alex said.

"You were taking to long." Alethia said, sticking her tongue out at Alex. I swear the two were turning into Athena and me when we had a sibling rivaly. The door opened and we all turn. Apollo came out.

"How is she?" I ask.

"She's fine. She's awake and asking for you. I just healed ribs and bones. She wanted the bruises to stay." Apollo said. I give a nod and Alethia disappeared out of my arms and Alex followed.

"Munchkins." I sigh. I heard Athena's joyful voice and knew they were with her. I came into the room, followed by Hercules and Artemis. Alethia and Alexander were curled up on either side of Athena, curled up to her.

"Chiron must have told them." Hercules said.

"And both of them wanted to see their mom." I said. Athena looked up at the sound of my voice. I saw her eyes light up.

Athena's prove. I was getting told by my children of their adventures in Camp Half Blood and I was smiling. I heard Ares voice as my daughter was telling me what Annabeth was helping her training. I smiled at him. He came and joined us on the bed on the side that Alethia was on. He kissed my forehead as he pulled Alethia onto his lap and pulled me to him. Hercules and Artemis stood at the door.

"You doing ok, Athena?" Artemis asked.

"I'm fine now that I got my family with me. I need someone to make sure the twins get back to camp." I said.

"I will. Come you two. Your mom needs rest." Hercules said. I got kissed on the check by both children and they all leave, but Ares.

"Now we are alone." Ares said.

"Don't think of doing anything, but kissing me. I am sore and still hurting." I said as I curl up to my husband. Ares wrapped his arms around me and held me to him.

"Just don't be kidnapped again. I don't want to go on another murderous rampage." Ares said.

"I'll try not to, but you never know with what's going on." I said.

"I know. I'm gonna be very proctective of you from now on, but allow you to fight." Ares said, kissing me gently and I kissed him back.

"Now get some rest. You look like your going to pass out on me." Ares said. I curled close and rest my head on his chest and I was out like a light. I woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and toast. I groan as I roll over. My body was stiff and sore. I saw that Ares was missing. I got of bed and I had issues putting my robe on. I pull on my robe and tye the sash. I come out of the bedroom and find Hercules and Ares arguing as they made breakfast. I lean against the doorframe of my kitchen as I watch my two favorite people argue.

"She likes scrambled with toast." Ares said, with a growl in his voice.

"I think she likes sausage as well." Hercules said.

"I can have all three." I said, maing all three of them jump at the same time.

"Your up. You should be in bed." Ares said, scooping me up and carries me over to a chair.

"Stop babying me. I'm fine." I said.

"I know. I got to worry about you." Ares said.

"I know. Just back off a bit, please." I said. Ares nodded.

"I love you." Ares said.

"I love you too." I said, as Hercules set the plate of food next to me. I started eating. We got a ml from Thor.

"Laufey has been found, just outside Athens. We need to move." Thor said.

"My city. Why my city." I said.

"We'll find out. Let's go." Ares said, making his armor appear on him as I let my armor appear on me. We disappear and reappear near Laufey's location.

"I knew you three will come. Thor beat you to it." Laufey said, with anevil smirk.

"What do you want Laufey?" Ares said.

"This." Laufey said. He disappeared and appeared in front of Ares. He touches Ares heart and his hand glowed.

"NO." I yell, running, but collided with a forefield. I saw Ares eyes go from red to black. I saw Laufey smirk and turn to me.

"I gave him what he most desired." Laufey said with an evil laugh and he disappeared.

"Ares." I said. He laughed evily and I saw Herc's look of panic. I bit my bottom lip with worry.

"Sorry lovely. The old Ares you loved is gone and now the new Ares is back with the desire to take Olympus from father." Ares said.

"Holy Hera. He's back." Hercules said. The Ares that wanted to kill Hercules and the one I had a rivaly with was back from centuries ago and this can't be good.

AN: There you go. Next chapter coming up. Will Athena get her husband back or die trying? You'll have to wait. *Grins evily.* 


End file.
